Traffic reporting is the study of movement of vehicles on the roads. Analytical techniques may manage and track traffic information and derive travel times, guide driving behavior and optimize road infrastructure for cities. Traffic Message Channel (TMC) and other traffic services deliver traffic information to customers. Traffic incidents and traffic flow are reported through broadcasts. Traffic delays may be caused by one or more of congestion, construction, accidents, special events (e.g., concerts, sporting events, festivals), weather conditions (e.g., rain, snow, tornado), and so on. Traffic services typically provide a speed or a range of speeds (e.g., low, medium, high) for a particular road. Another characteristic, traffic volume measures the total throughput of traffic for a particular road over a given span of time. Traffic volume could be measured using sensors that detect every car passing a particular point on the road. The sensors could be any combination of inductive loops embedded in the roadway, radar, or cameras. These sensors can be expensive to install and maintain, and their availability varies from location to location.